Disturbing Past
by Gabberwocky
Summary: Rating for a little gore. Raven wasn't always on the good side...She was a naughty little girl...
1. Chapter 1

Disturbing Past

Summary: Raven wasn't always on the good side…

Disclaimer: Let this disclaimer stand for the entire story: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!! I do own X'eltaroth, the Dark.

Raven was once on the run in her home of Azarath. She was the Midnight Murderer, dubbed that title as she and her partner X'eltaroth, only struck between midnight and one in the morning. Raven, being a dark telepathic, telekinetic prodigy, used her black telekinetic energy and ripped bodily organs out of the bodies of her victims, keeping the ones that appealed to her as souvenirs. X'eltaroth, being pyrokinetic, hydrokinetic and electrokinetic used her powers and burned, froze or electrocuted her victims, prior to Raven's bodily lobotomy. She was notoriously known as the Evil Elementalist.

The two made a team to be reckoned with. They were armed, X'eltaroth being a highly trained samurai and owning a priceless collection of katanas, daikatanas and elemental shurikens (Wind katana, Fire katana etc.) and Raven, her mind being the greatest weapon in most of Azarath.

"Who shall we kill today, dearest friend?" X'eltaroth asked her partner in crime.

Raven broke from her meditation to answer her. "We're going to Metrion, X'eltaroth. We are going to kill the King."

X'eltaroth nodded slowly in agreement. "We are going to kill my father? Do you think I am ready? My father taught me almost everything I know. He would predict my every move…" X'eltaroth's face began to contort into relative worry.

"But he did not teach you everything. You taught yourself and I taught you as best I could. We are formidable opponents, if I do say so myself."

Raven ceased from her meditation and entered the mind of her closest and only friend. All X'eltaroth was thinking about was their impending failure.

"X'eltaroth, you have no reason to worry. We will not go in there and start killing everyone; we'll save the best for last. We shall play on your father's emotions. He hasn't seen you in 14 years. He would want to see his princess after losing her to Azarathian forces, namely my father. You pretend to be happy and kill him in the best way you see fit. By the way, how do you want to end his wrathful, useless life?"

X'eltaroth paused for a moment. "I…I don't know yet. I have to think about this. He is my father and he abandoned me…left me to be killed by your father's army. I met you, the only good thing about it. He should die slowly and painfully. I think I'll use my Ashura (fire katana), and burn him. Maybe you could drain him of all of his bodily fluids and then boil him in it. I need some time to think about this."

Raven nodded in mild understanding at her. She had just popped the idea, and X'eltaroth had taken quickly to the idea of committing the murder of her father and her king.

"Mentor Raven," X'eltaroth said meekly, her voice slightly cracking. "I am afraid. Afraid of what Metronians may do to me. They may kill me…or worse, destroy my soul and leave me as a powerless ghost unable to rest in peace…or-"

Raven's familiar black energy encircled her companion's small mouth in order to quieten her. It worked.

"You can't be afraid. This is the moment where you get to prove to your father that he should have never thrown away his daughter." X'eltaroth cut her off.

"But he taught me almost everything I know…well, not teach me but transferred the abilities from him to me…He would be able to predict my every move and use a counter attack!"

Raven grimaced at her sole companion's one track mind. "The operative word is_ almost _taught you everything. I have taught you as much as I could, and you have developed yourself into a force to be reckoned with. You left your father long before you became an assassin. He left you when you were five years old. You are able to beat him. I know you can. I don't think that you have trained yourself this hard to do nothing with your skills."

X'eltaroth absorbed Raven's short speech and agreed. She did want to exact her revenge on her father for all that he had done to her. It was the one wish she knew that had to come true. She had no idea that she would be an assassin or a samurai or whatever, or that she could control her elemental powers. But with the help of her mentor, they would kill every single person that took residence in the Metronian castle.

"Won't he think it strange that I have finally decided to return to him after all of this time?"

Raven took no time in figuring out how to deal with the situation.

"We can play on his emotions. He won't have the slightest clue of what hit him."

The two teenagers started off for Metrion in the sole mode of transportation they owned- an airship that Raven stole from her father when she ran away from home.

It was almost midnight, and the two were almost at the Metrion castle. The moon was almost totally covered by black clouds. The large castle slowly loomed into their view. X'eltaroth sighed heavily as Raven silently and effortlessly landed the ship. Raven ignored her sadness, and carried on, determined in her mission.

"Raven…" X'eltaroth muttered, "What do you have against my useless father?"

Raven bit her lower lip as a sharp wind blew, ruffling their clothes and hair. She shrugged. "He killed my mother. He sliced her head clean off her body and fed the rest of her to his dragons. It was my first memory."

X'eltaroth inwardly shivered at this new found knowledge. "I am sorry." she finally managed to choke out.

Raven waved it off. She was used to reliving the death of her first friend over and over in her mind.

The two alighted from the ship and approached the castle gates, which was being minimally guarded by two large, hostile-looking guards.

"I shall take them," X'eltaroth whispered as she approached them, her katana drawn and held stiffly at her side. Her black hair blew wildly in the wind, her blood-red lips curving upward, aware of the pleasure she would get from the kill.

The guards noticed her. With two quick slashes, she killed them; a single slash diagonally made on their chest, their blood splattering on her as she bent down and examined her victims. She pulled at the gems centered in their chest-plates.

"Tare stones." she said quietly to herself, pocketing them in a small black sack and stuffing them deep into her cloak. She laid her katana on both of their throats at the same time and pressed until their heads were sliced clean off. All of her hands were blood covered, and her katana black with the massive amount of blood issuing from their necks. She then sliced a hole in the fence and walked through, Raven following, proud of X'eltaroth.

The castle was not very well protected, as those were the only two guards they saw. Maybe others were hiding in the immense vegetation, but if they knew what was best for them, they would stay there, and run as far and as fast as they could if the opportunity arose.

"It is rather…well lit…" said Raven dryly as her black energy washed over all the lights until the entire hallway was as black and cold as her heart.

"The king should be in his sleeping chambers at this hour." X'eltaroth said, making some quick mental calculations.

"Then that is where we shall go, unless you have an objection."

X'eltaroth shook her head, as she mentally readied herself for one of the best kills she would ever do.

"Wake up, you indolent, good for nothing sloth." Raven ordered, her voice harsh, cold and demanding.

X'eltaroth stood on the other side of his bed. "So much for playing with his emotions."

Raven remained impassive. "Have fun." She turned and exited the room, off to kill everyone else in the castle.

"X'ell…X'eltaroth!? What are you doing here? I thought Trigon killed you!"

A smile graced the face of the princess. "You apparently thought wrong, father,"

A fire slowly appeared in a corner of the room and then quickly raged around her. The already blood-stained katana was effortlessly and speedily drawn.

"Goodbye father." X'eltaroth said silently, as the fire consumed him, and her katana finished him off, as she pierced his skull with it and sliced his entire body in half.

The two left Metrion, feeling as if they had accomplished something. Out of a grand total of approximately 250 people in the entire castle, not one of them was alive. But the two were going to get their just desserts.

The two went to Zinthos and had a blitzkrieg of students at their Alma Mater to kill. They thought they deserved to be killed. The students were degrading the name of Zinthos Academy. The students were angered and cursed them with a barrage of spells and hexes, some more damaging than some.

That was the first time that either of them got hurt in a killing. A hex put on X'eltaroth eventually killed her, and Raven doomed, never to love again. X'eltaroth was dead…or so Raven had thought. So Raven had no choice but to flee from Azarath. She mourned her friend for only a short period of time, as it was her nature. She had no choice. She went to Earth, the only other planet she had been to in her entire life.

"Titans, there's been a crash landing near Downtown! It may be dangerous." Robin said as he examined the picture on the screen.

The Titans exited the tower, on their way to the near empty streets of Downtown in Cyborg's car.

"It looks like they have taken no time in evacuating the area," Starfire said, observing the obvious.

As expected, a ship had crashed…or made a very heavy landing in the middle of the street.

Raven blinked. She was having a feeling that she had seen that ship before. She ruled that thought out of her mind and concentrated on defeating the force inside the ship.

"Don't go near it," Raven instructed her teammates.

The ship's grand door opened, and a girl about their age exited.

She was unnaturally pale, yet beautiful, prettier than Starfire if you looked hard enough. The girl had long, flowing, uncombed black hair, bottomless black eyes; a pale grey skin tone that matched the dreariness of the ship's interior, from what the Titans could see. She was also abnormally thin, like she had not eaten since birth. Plainly put, she looked dead.

She floated limply out of the ship. Raven's eyes widened.

The girl went directly in front of Raven.

"Hi."

"Xelle…X'eltaroth…I…I…I thought you…I thought you were dead!" she stuttered, dumbfounded, awestruck and whatever fell in between.

X'eltaroth gave a wry smile, basking in the irony of the entire situation.

"I am."

There you have it! The first chapter of my story! Please review, I need HELP!!! I can't write serious stories, I'm strictly humour!

←↔→CCMW←↔→


	2. Chapter 2

Disturbing Past

Chapter 2: Remember

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

"I am." X'eltaroth repeated, as emotionlessly as the first time. "What you see in me is merely solidification of ethereal materials so I don't dissolve."

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire looked utterly confused.

"Dude…what did you just say?!" asked Beast Boy and shock. "Did you say that you were _dead_?"

X'eltaroth appreciated the horrific emotions that were being channeled to her mind.

"Yes." Raven said simply. "She died."

X'eltaroth's grey eyes focused on the four unfamiliar friends of her accomplice.

"What have you encircled yourself with, dear Raven? A court jester, a ditz, a robot and short stuff? "

"I don't have a choice." replied Raven.

"You have softened, Raven…" X'eltaroth was cut off by an astounded and curious Robin.

"You can't be dead. We wouldn't be able to see you. You could be a solidification of Raven's suppressed memories." Robin said, recalling when Raven conjured up all the monsters when she refused to admit that she could experience fear.

X'eltaroth was instantly agitated by Robin's attitude.

"You think you've gotten it all? No, you are quite wrong. Firstly, I came here to see Raven and warn her about personal affairs and to get some help from her. Secondly, I was killed. I'm not telling you how,"

The ghost turned to her ship and it promptly disappeared. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, a strange smell emanating from her body, causing Starfire to get really dizzy. X'eltaroth noticed and made a mental note. The alien was unused to death.

"X'eltaroth. I don't know why you have searched out for me, but in order for you to curse yourself to be a permanent apparition, you must be desperate. I'll help."

"I have been cursed to not having an afterlife. Forever." X'eltaroth started out sadly. "I'm ultimately powerless and powerful at the same time. You see, for everyone I kill, I gain their ability. I gain their weakness, their strength, and their sorrows. It is a great burden."

Starfire tried to speak. "I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I deserved it. But that is not the point. Raven, in Azarath, there is a bounty on my head. The highest bounty ever. A trillion pieces of gold if I am captured."

"You're not wanted dead or alive?" asked Beast Boy, intending the pun.

"No, I'm just wanted so they can torture me. Feed me to scorpions limb by limb or whatever they can think of. Raven, you are wanted as well. For high treason. So I'm here to warn you. And to retrain me. I have…devalued in your absence. I need to be retrained."

Raven remained impassive. "I'll do it." She rose and took her leave.

She turned to Robin. "I need a place to stay. I just need a couch or a sleeping bag. I don't need food or water or anything. Please?" X'eltaroth was very unused to being nice, but she needed the assistance.

"Yeah, sure. Under one condition." He trailed off mysteriously. "Tell us why you and Raven are wanted."

X'eltaroth was in Robin's room, recalling all the reasons that they could possibly be thrown in jail. It wasn't very hard to do, as she herself was an Anjou Murderer- a murderer whose soul paid eternally for the innumerable sins she had committed. Raven had a curse of her own: cursed to never love. Ever. The incident itself was called the Zinthos Death Strike: when every teacher and student was murdered in cold blood. They all fought back, killing X'eltaroth and cursing Raven.

"I was killed in the Zinthos Death Strike. Raven left her home in fear for her life, and came to Earth for relative salvation. When I was killed, a student at the school cursed me to never resting in peace. It was called the Curse of the Living Dead. I have finally mastered it, since I killed the person who did it to me. Raven met you here, and joined forces with you. How naïve you all are. She joined you so she could experience the thrill of knocking someone out cold. Put them so close to death's door that her victims would die solely because of their fear of dying. How ironic this life is. You thought she was being a good person, but she most definitely is not. She satisfies both your team and herself."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as these new chronicles of the depths of Raven's mind were revealed to him. Could it be possible that Raven only helped the Titans to satisfy her lust for bloodshed?

His mind quickly refocused.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are _they _after you?" continued Robin, not having a single clue as to who the "_they" _were.

X'eltaroth picked up that he wanted to know who, what where, when and why everything was how it was.

"Well…the Knights of Azarath, Metrion and Zinthos teamed up with each other in order to exterminate myself and Raven, but Raven was too smart for them and I could kill them all in a single swipe of my dullest, oldest, most rusty katana. Because the Platar Knights- that's their name- couldn't do it, they put an inter-planetary bounty on our heads, mine being the highest in all history. I've had some bad encounters so I need help. Raven's help. Raven should watch out too."

"I'm sure she'll help you to the best of her ability. I'm not entirely sure that I believe you, but since you're a friend of a team mate, you're a friend of ours. Welcome to Titans' Tower."

X'eltaroth was taken aback by the friendliness of Robin. She had ripped his heart out, but he was still a friend to her.

"Thank you," she said meekly, her cold death-tinged voice softening to that of a normal teenage girl. "You are truly a hero, Boy Wonder."

She floated through the wall and trekked down to the room where she would be staying. It was Starfire's old room, and therefore she cringed in disgust at the décor. There was only a bed, chest of drawers, a lamp and a bedside table, all of them varying in tints and shades of fuchsia and purple.

The ghost sat in the center of the bed and tried to redecorate.

"Saranac tamaris xeric," she muttered as a black light emitted from her body until the entire room was black, as she had wanted it.

She then concentrated on getting all her weapons, which was retrieved quickly. All of her katanas were in a spiked box, that only ghosts and any demon could access. She placed it in the darkest corner. She used her telekinesis and broke the only light bulb in the room, leaving the glass wherever in fell.

Raven watched intently as she made all the necessary preparations to make her room fit for her habitation.

"You have learned much," Raven said as she entered the room, looking very similar to hers. "I see that I have influenced your decorating style."

"Mentor Raven, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

X'eltaroth was becoming friendlier, actually staring to smile and socialize with the rest of the Titans. She was currently learning how to play on the Game Station. She was absolutely terrible.

At that moment, the barrage of alarms rang out, indicating trouble.

"Trouble. It's…it's…I don't know what it is," announced Robin finally.

Raven looked at the screen. "It's the Platar!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disturbing Past

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

blah blah blah

X'eltaroth pulled at a strand of loose hair as a result of her nerves going absolutely on the fritz.

"We have to fight them. They'll kill everyone until they find me. I don't know how they found me. I left no trails! I killed no one! I had a very convincing disguise!"

Robin regained his bossly composure. "X'eltaroth, you're one of us now. You'll be needing our help, and you have it. Titans, Go!"

X'eltaroth smiled unconsciously, as she was very unused to friendliness and hospitality. She teleported upstairs and grabbed her best katana and two best daggers.

She zipped down the stairs in a mad effort to catch up with the already departed team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Platar Knights had landed in the exact same spot where X'eltaroth had the previous day.

"How do we beat them?" Robin asked quickly. He didn't like what he was seeing.

There were five of them, each of them at least twice the size of Cyborg.

"Platar Knights, I believe you have come for X'eltaroth. She won't be going without a fight." Raven said, as her black energy surrounded her fists.

_Let's go back to the days of old.  
__Where we were the greatest story ever told.  
__No one tried, for they weren't so bold.  
__For that, we're worth a trillion pieces of gold._

X'eltaroth smiled at the Titans behind her. They immediately felt cold and empty inside, as death was next to them.

"This is our battle," she said calmly. "If you help us, I'll kill you." were her clear orders.

_Of knights and killers, we killers were boss.  
__We'd stay alive, you'd suffer the loss.  
__You better not ever make us cross.  
__You'd be dead by Raven said "Zinthos"._

"I'm giving you one chance to flee with your worthless lives," Raven spat coldly, as the black energy on her tightly clenched fists grew larger.

_It's time to recall our best and worst spell,  
__That took your life, sent us closer to Hell.  
__Then came the tolling of death's dark bell,  
__To warn the dying ne'er-do-well._

"X'eltaroth the Dark, you are under arrest!" the blue one said. He apparently was the leader of the five. He was wearing blue armor, and his skin was a slightly darker shade of blue than the armor. His face was totally covered by a blue helmet.

"Mercurial," Raven said harshly. "I didn't get the chance to kill you after your now dead king murdered my mother. But now it is finally in my grasp. ZATANNI TRISTE!!!" yelled Raven.

X'eltaroth smiled to herself as she recalled that that was the spell that Raven used to murder the Queen of Zinthos

Mercurial was surrounded by black energy. Sharp spikes projected from her hands, pelting and impaling Mercurial, while a ring of black energy sliced his head clean off. Blood spurted from him as he finally passed out, dead on the pavement.

The remaining four Titans watched in shock, horror and dismay as their friend killed someone.

_My current friends are now in shock,  
__As my emotions I unlock.  
__Let me show you how hard I rock.  
__Not one of our attacks you can block._

It was X'eltaroth's turn. Her katana was drawn, but it was held loosely at her right side.

"I'm giving you a chance to flee, you worthless pieces of garbage. A chance to get back on your junk pile of a ship to get back from whence you came. I'll count to three. One."

_You may think I'm making an empty threat.  
__I'll kill you, in no time, I bet.  
__Torture you; it's the punishment you get,  
__If you're still alive, you'll be our pet._

"Two."

The four remaining Knights had fled, realizing that she wasn't joking, going on to their ship in record speed.

_Now it's time to make amends,  
__And apologize to our friends. _

Raven remained impassive, as ever, her facial features cold and harsh.

No one spoke. Starfire burst into tears and flew off, leaving only the guys and the murderers.

"Are we leaving?" asked Raven, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Raven…" Robin was speechless, and he tried to speak nonetheless.

They squeezed themselves into to Cyborg's car and began the awkward journey home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing Robin did was search the tower for Starfire. She was in her room, sobbing to herself.

"Star, what's the matter?" he asked.

She tried to speak.

"Our friend Raven has killed another being! Do you not see anything wrong with that? Are we not the Teen Titans, do we not fight for the good of all and…" She struggled to remember what else they did. "And the final slice of the pizza?"

Robin thought about it. "Well, she was fighting for good. The good of her friend, but involved killing one to save another."

"I see." Starfire said quietly, more to herself than Robin.

(blah blah blah)

The remainder of the team were not as concerned about having not one but two murderers living with them. Raven spoke to no one after the murder of the head knight. She stayed locked up in her room, refusing admittance to everyone, including X'eltaroth.

"I believe Raven is…meditating and she does not wish to be disturbed," said Starfire to Beast Boy as he prepared to knock on her door.

"I know Star…it's just that…Raven's been different since Xel… Xellie…ghost girl showed up, she's different. She doesn't talk to anybody but ghost girl and she doesn't eat!"

"I do believe that Raven did not eat prior to X'eltaroth's arrival…" said Starfire matter-of-factly.

"I don't get it!" Beast Boy yelled. "She's wacko!"

Raven emerged from her room, fully annoyed by the incessant chatter taking place outside her door.

"Could you _please _not talk here? I am _trying _to meditate," she said gruffly.

"Uh, sure," said Beast Boy, terrified, running away.

blah blah blah

X'eltaroth was on the roof, with her daggers equipped in each hand.

Starfire approached her, being careful on how she did this.

"Friend X'eltaroth, I wish to express my request of asking you to come and join us in the eating of the junk food,"

X'eltaroth did not turn around. "I'm busy," she replied.

"But you are not currently engaged in an activity," Star argued.

X'eltaroth lifted the dagger in her left hand and plunged it through her stomach. Starfire looked at her in utter horror. X'eltaroth did not flinch. She used the other dagger and made a dozen deep cuts on both her arms.

"Morbidda!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Everywhere where she had cut started spewing blood all over the place. She removed the two daggers and plunged them into her neck, making a clean slice, (which was highly amazing since her head didn't come off). She then jabbed them through her hands and removed the daggers and flung them to the floor.

"I want your life, Tamaranian," she said, approaching the alien menacingly.

"Please! Do nto attack or I will be forced to hurt you!" Starfire begged, her eyes glowing bright green as she prepared to defend herself.

"Morbiddius expulsious, nirvana magnifarus!" chanted X'eltaroth, as her ghostly, spell-created blood violently doused Starfire.

"NOOOOO!!!" said Starfire, firing off random starbolts, every one of them missing the ghost.

"And I'll get it too…" she muttered finally, and Starfire collapsed, dead on the roof of Titans' Tower.

Reviews!!

Meurtrier Darkness: Thanks for the reviews! I haven't read your story, so it's a strange coincidence. For your purposes, I'll remove it from the chapter. Keep on reviewing!( that was just the goriest thing I could think off! )

Karma: Thanks a lot! Keep reviewing!

_**Well everybody, this is the third installment! Hoped you like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disturbing Past

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Nor do I own the Pillows songs that I will be using. (They were written in Japanese, but I will be using the English translation)

**Chapter 4 **

X'eltaroth fired a starbolt to see if she had fully absorbed Starfire's powers, of which she had.

Raven immediately appeared on the roof, as her telepathic mind picked up the pain of Starfire, and the sadistic joy of X'eltaroth.

"You…you _killed _Starfire! X'eltaroth, how could you!"

"I had to. She was the only one of you that has never seen death. With her death, I can gain life!"

Raven stepped back, preparing herself to attack the ghost if necessary.

"You didn't like her. That was incredibly obvious. So…I think I did you a favor. You should be grateful." X'eltaroth said simply, as she kneeled beside the limp body of Starfire.

"Grateful? You think I should be _grateful_?" Raven's eyes widened as the audacity of X'eltaroth's comment registered in her brain. "You were given a home to stay here and you _killed _one of the people who tried to defend you when the Knights came to banish you directly to hell?"

"Raven, you get so upset over these little things! What was she to you? A so-called friend? You have no friends! Besides, you didn't like her anyway. You were a lot tougher back then, Raven. You are soft. It is as if you have…forgotten how to be cold."

Raven growled in a sinister way at this. "My not liking her has nothing to do with you. That gave you absolutely no reason to kill her."

_You get so upset over trifles._

"Well I think that I have that right!" yelled Raven, her fists aglow with black light.

_Take this seriously because it's important!_

"Temper, temper, Raven dear. We wouldn't want another of your friends to get hurt, now would we?" threatened X'eltaroth.

_Please don't lose your temper, don't get upset._

_I still have a great deal more to tell you._

_I want to see you again someday._

"You won't have the opportunity if you are dead," Raven raised her hands and black energy enveloped X'eltaroth.

"GET AWAY! YOU AREN'T WANTED HERE!" Raven yelled angrily, as she stepped menacingly closer.

"Azarath Hezlanaron Mortix!" Raven chanted. Nothing was happening to the ghost, as she simply absorbed the black energy and shot it back at her, knocking Raven over the edge.

_So leave me alone! Away with you!_

"Raven!" bellowed Beast Boy as he, almost automatically, morphed into a pterodactyl and caught her. He flew back up to the roof, resting the unconscious Raven in a corner, far away from the imminent crossfire. His eyes caught sight of the blood-covered Starfire.

"How…how _could _you?" Beast Boy managed to choke out, running over to Starfire.

_You good for nothing, also mocker._

"We trusted you," said Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg had rushed upstairs to see the girls, either dead or passed out.

_You're rotten at inside and outside._

"I suppose I should be upset at what I did. Too bad I'm not. Pity and regret are two of the vast emotions that I have impermeated myself to feeling. What can I say?"

Robin looked daggers at X'eltaroth.

"How _dare _you," he growled angrily, his voice slightly cracking. "We gave you a place to stay and protection from your hunters. And you betrayed us. What did they ever do to you?"

X'eltaroth turned her back to the Titans. She cocked her head to one side. Her black hair blew wildly in the wind.

She was blood-covered, but still beautiful in her own ghastly way. Her blue garb was stained purple from all the blood that she was covered in.

"You do not seem to understand," she said simply. "Starfire has never seen anything die. In contrary, I have seen and caused many deaths.. You see, on Azarath, the death of a pure soul can be sacrificed in order to give life to ghost. That is how it works,"

_Tidy yourself up! Shame on you! _(This doesn't fit in. Oh well)

"My mind works in morbid ways. Raven did not pick up that I only wanted to use her. And guess what, my plan is working. I am gaining life. You were still my friends, but you hate me now. It's not your fault."

_I don't dislike you, but I don't make friends._

_I want to see you again someday_

_So, leave me alone. Away with you!_

_I want to see you again someday._

_So leave me alone. Away with you!_

_Everyone told me that I was wrong_

_I have nothing to do with it!_

_They gave me a lot of advice_

_I don't want to have anything to do with you!_

Raven stirred, slowly getting up, rubbing her forehead.

"Azarath coracoids entrapis dimensionis, repundis trapsis, Destructis." she mumbled.

A black dome encircled X'eltaroth. She could not phase through or use her powers, as she was gaining life, and her powers had transferred to Star's lifeless body.

"How could you, X'eltaroth? We trusted you!"

X'eltaroth smiled dangerously.

"You were dumb enough to believe me."

X'eltaroth's hands and eyes glowed a bright green as a blitzkrieg of starbolts shot forth from her hands and eyes. The colour soon changed to grey, as the sins of her soul darkened the colour of the once innocent powers.

The dome was lowered. Raven staggered back onto Beast Boy, the impact knocking her back.

"BANISHUS!" yelled X'eltaroth. In a flash of gray light, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy vanished into thin air.

"You have no one to help you now, Raven. Your so-called friends have deserted you. Seems to me that they were not your friends after all."

Raven struggled to sit up.

"They left because _you _sent them away!"

Raven was in obvious pain, and it showed clearly on her bloody, stressed body.

X'eltaroth's katana appeared.

"This is your end."

  
  
  
  
  


CCMW here! Sorry for the short chapter guys! You know, the usual, school (summer, where art thou?), homework, and various other crap that I hate doing. As usual, big thanks to the reviewers, and yes, Starfire really is dead. And unless she does something to make me like her, dead on the roof of Titans' Tower she will remain. Suggestions are welcome (hint, hint). And read "Twas the Night Before Christmas" by Crazy Queen 101. Funny, that thing is. The link to her profile is http/ Be sure to review. She's been hounding me to. And tell all your Titan loving friends about it!

And don't expect an update for a while. Not until MAY.

Thanks a bunch.


End file.
